


Clear Communication

by oskalaboska



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oskalaboska/pseuds/oskalaboska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi just wants to get his point across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: thanks to my great beta indigoia for giving me a title.

"So, how long is this gonna continue?" The redhead asks calmly to the man in front of him, the scowl on his face hinting at a deeper meaning behind the words.

"I have no idea what you're going on about, Lavi," the old man answers back in an equally calm manner, eyes never leaving the documents occupying his hands. The tone causes the exorcist's scowl to deepen until he catches the tick of Komui's lips (a body part he admits to focusing too much on) and the tension in his shoulders as the silence between them lengthens.

"Really." Lavi purrs out slowly, aware of the affect it has on the Supervisor and unable to hide the feral smirk that overcomes his face. "Well then," he says, slinking around the desk and facing the seated bluenette, "You won't mind if I remind you since it's really important," he continues, then lowers his head to gently push his lips against Komui's. At first surprised by the Bookman apprentice's actions, Komui unconsciously stiffens but it isn't long before the young man's tongue comes out and gently asks for permission. The Supervisor, eager for contact as much as the other man, quickly opens his mouth and proceeds to dominate the kiss. Though blinded by hazy lust and unwilling to give up the taste of coffee and the man he  
affectionately calls "bat-shit crazy bastard", Lavi breaks away to regain his breath. Komui's groan of displeasure almost tempts him to continue his new line of questioning, but he shakes the haze from his mind.

"Remember now?" Lavi smirks, looking down at his superior.

"Lavi," begins Komui, trying not to pay attention to where the younger man's hands are going, "You know the mess this will cause if it ever gets out." Komui groans out as the redhead's hands dip under his belt. Lavi stops his ministrations to frown at the older man.

"I don't really care," he says blandly. "It's not important what everyone thinks." Grabbing the back of the chair he grinds their hips together, pulling a deep moan from both of them. Before the conversation (or molestation) can proceed any further, there is a soft scuffle of feet on the other side of the door, alerting them to the end of the lunch hour.

"Hmm," the Bookman sighs, "I guess we'll continue this later." He looks mournfully at the flushed face of his superior, then stands up and straightens out his clothes. Komui for a moment is watching the younger man, until his common sense kicks in and he can't help the red taking over his face and neck.

"I should warn you," Lavi says from across the room, his voice filled with steely determination. "We will finish this conversation and if you try and dodge it again, I will come and find you." He looks back, his green eye filled with promise of great retribution if he has to go hunting again, and he turns around and walks calmly out the room.


End file.
